The present invention relates generally to a detachable face plate for use with automotive electronic components and more particularly to a detachable face plate with improved functionality.
Modern automotive electronic components have increased sophistication and cost. The loss of such components due to theft is an ongoing concern for both consumers and automotive component designers. Theft of accessories such as stereo components, remote communication components, and a variety of other electronic components has prompted design changes to such components in order to incorporate anti-theft systems.
One known anti-theft system is the use of detachable face plates on electronic components. Detachable face plates allow the consumer to remove the control portion of a component (commonly an automotive stereo systems) without removing the entire component. This provides anti-theft protection in several ways. The removal of the face plate gives the appearance to potential criminals that the component is not present in the automobile. In addition, theft of the component without the detachable face plate often renders the component worthless.
Although the use of a detachable face plate is known to provide valuable anti-theft properties to electronic components, it can also create disadvantages. One known disadvantage involves the removal of the face plate from the electronic component. Often, detachable face plates are detached from their underlying components through the use of an eject button. Without special design considerations, however, the face plate can often fall away from the underlying component during the removal process. This can have the undesired effect of requiring the use of two hands to remove the face plate. Often the tendency to fall away from the main component can be further exacerbated if the vehicle is positioned on an incline.
Often, in order to prevent the face plate from falling off the component during the removal process, the component is designed with multiple-piece retaining mechanisms. These mechanisms are undesirable since they can increase the cost of the electronic component. In addition, the design of multi-piece retaining mechanisms can increase the incidents of failure for the electronic component. This can have the undesirable characteristic of increasing repair costs and decreasing customer satisfaction.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a detachable face plate that would prevent the face plate from falling away from the component during removal, would allow for one hand operation during removal, would not result in increased construction or warranty costs, and would operate even while the vehicle is on an incline.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automotive electronic component with a detachable face plate with improved functionality.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automotive electronic component with a detachable face plate that allows for one hand operation without increased construction or warranty costs.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, an automotive electronic component with a detachable face plate is provided. The automotive electronic component includes a base component. The automotive electronic component further includes a face plate which is detachable from the base component. A cantilever element is positioned on either the base component or the face plate. A rib element is positioned on the other of the base component or the face plate. During removal of the face plate from the base component, the rib element engages the cantilever element and prevents the complete disengagement of the face plate from the base component until an additional force is applied to the face plate. This allows one handed removal of the face plate from the base component.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.